


The Rainbow and The Shadow

by Revisitedgrunt



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: A mixture of the show and the comics, And I take liberties with both, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Magic, Superheroes, Superpowers, background Gert/Chase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revisitedgrunt/pseuds/Revisitedgrunt
Summary: The Rainbow and The Shadow.  Despite protecting the streets of Los Angeles for the last two years, these two superheroes have never met.  The Rainbow active during the day, The Shadow at night.Nico Minoru and Karolina Dean last saw each other two years ago.  On their first day attending the prestigious Atlas Academy, they reunite and start to rekindle their old friendship.  As they get closer, their feelings start to grow and they soon learn some astounding secrets about each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had some time, an unoriginal idea and and a very vague story outline. Let’s see where this goes.

The doors of the Wells Fargo bank burst open as three figures ran out, the wailing of the banks alarm following them onto the city streets. Wearing animal masks to hide their faces, they adjusted the heavy duffle bags on their shoulders as they sprinted down the street, waving their assault rifles at anyone that got too close. Leaping into their getaway car, they shouted at the driver to “GO, GO, GO!” He threw the gear stick into drive but a split second before he hit the gas, they all saw a glow, then a blinding white light and then nothing at all.

Stumbling out of the car, they ripped off their masks and desperately rubbed their eyes. It didn’t help, all they saw was darkness.

“Please don't move, you’ll just hurt yourselves. The blindness is temporary, stay where you are, the police are on the way”. The voice was feminine and authoritative. If the bank robbers had any doubts as to what had happened, they were dispelled seconds later when the cheering started.

“We love you Rainbow!”

“You’re so awesome! Thank you for protecting us!

“Your lights are so beautiful!”

A few seconds later they heard the sounds of police sirens and knew they were going to be spending a long time in prison.

\---

The Rainbow flew through the sky, enjoying both the cool wind blowing past her and the heat of the sun. She could feel the sun's light suffusing her with energy and she increased the intensity of her glow as she began to speed up. However, the beeping from her pocket caused her to slow down and she pulled out her cell phone, quickly glancing at the caller ID.

“Hi, Gert!” She said happily.

“You’re on the news.” Her longtime friend, Gertrude Yorkes, informed her. “It says, and I quote ‘The Rainbow stops bank robbery in West Los Angeles.’”

“I hate that name.”

“That’s what you get for not naming yourself. You must have known the Press would call you something.”

“Yeah, but I thought they’d come up with something more original than ‘The Rainbow.’” The superhero grumbled.

“Karolina, the Press aren’t known for their creativity. They report what they’re told to. If you want to know what’s really going on-” 

“I know, I know!” Karolina Dean said quickly. “I remember your lecture on the mainstream media and blindly believing what they report.”

“Good, I’m glad you were listening. How are you going to keep doing this?”

“This? You mean protecting people, stopping crimes?” Karolina asked.

“Yeah. Tomorrow’s our first day at Atlas. Getting out of classes won’t be as easy as ditching your tutors.”

“You’re right,” Karolina admitted. “I guess I’ll have to think of something.”

\---

“Shadow, do you read me?”

“You know I hate that name, Alex.” Nico Minoru grumbled as she adjusted the small communications device in her ear.

Alex Wilder smiled. Getting a rise out of his best friend slash ex-girlfriend never failed to amuse him. “What did you expect, Nico. You’ve heard what the bad guys say about you.” He continued before Nico could protest. “You’re shrouded in darkness and the shadows do your bidding.”

“You use a couple of spells involving the shadows and it follows you the rest of your life.” Nico responded with irritation. “And the News didn’t need to pick up on the name. They let the criminals name me!”

“I told you you should have called yourself Sister Grim.”

“That’s lame, Alex. This isn’t one of your computer games.”

“There’s not much you can do about it now, unless you want to go on TV and give an interview. Speaking of, did you see The Rainbow on the news this morning?”

Nico let out an agitated breath. She had seen the news, had seen that glory hog give an infuriating interview about ‘serving the city’ and ‘protecting it’s good people.’ Nico wasn’t jealous, just annoyed. She had been stopping criminals for six months before The Rainbow had arrived, but Nico had been doing it quietly at night. She had started small, stopping muggings, assaults and drug deals. Two weeks after The Rainbow had show up, rescuing a kidnapped child, Nico had broken up a large cocaine factory. The criminals she had left for the police had talked and the press had picked up the story. The Shadow became LA’s second superhero. 

Alex’s voice invaded her thoughts. “You should talk to the press. You can deny it all you want, but I know it bugs you, people thinking she was first.”

Nico closed her eyes and calmed herself. “It’s not important,” she lied. “I don’t do this for- Alex, they’re here.”

Nico watched as the doors of the warehouse opened and five people entered, one of them carrying a metallic briefcase. Several minutes later they were joined by another five men. One of the newcomers pulled an envelope from his jacket. He, and the man holding the case, exchanged the two items. 

“To me,” Nico whispered. Looking down she saw the black tendrils seep out of her palm. They began to elongate and intertwine with each other, pulling apart but then curving back to form the rounded top. The object solidified and Nico held her staff in her hand. “Cover me,” she commanded as she stepped from her hiding place. 

Everyone saw the movement and they all turned to face it, quickly pulling out their handguns when they saw what was approaching them. The figure was short, but no less terrifying because of it. It wore a long black coat, the hem reached the floor and it swirled and shifted as if it was alive. A large hood covered their head and left their face hidden. They raised their arm, holding a long black staff in front of their body.

The group opened fire, dozens of bullets speeding towards The Shadow as their emptied their magazines. The rounded head of the staff began to glow and energy sparked off it as the bullets stopped in mid air. They hung there, suspended for a second, before falling harmlessly to the ground. 

“Chains,” Nico said quietly. The staff glowed and the men screamed in fear as long lengths of chain materialised around them. The metal links quickly wrapped around their entire body and they fell to the floor, completely unable to move. 

Nico knelt down, opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. She didn’t understand the chemical equations on it, but she knew their significance.

“I think it’s a formula.” She whispered, knowing her earpiece would pick up her voice.

“Looks like your informant was right.” Alex replied. “Good thing you stopped it. The last thing we need is an even more addictive form of Meth on the streets.”

“Yeah.” Nico rose to her feet. “I’m done here. Call the cops, I’m going to do a sweep of the city.”

“Are you forgetting what’s happening tomorrow?”

Nico had to think for a second before she remembered. “Shit.”

“I thought you’d be more excited. You finally get to join me at Atlas.”

Nico rolled her eyes. She had to patrol the city, lives could be in danger. “Guess I’m going to school tired. Wouldn’t be the first time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Frank Dean stopped his car outside Atlas Academy’s main building. He looked at all the teenagers milling around, some of them obviously just starting today and as they were awkwardly standing next to their parents. He smiled as he turned to his daughter.

“I’m really excited for you.”

“Dad,” Karolina laughed. “I know how much you wanted this for me, but you do realise I have hung out with other teenagers?”

“The kids that attend your Mother’s church aren’t normal teenagers. I want you to socialise with people that don’t follow the Dictates of Gibborim.” He saw Karolina begin to speak and added, “And as much as I love her, Gert doesn’t count. Kids your age should be asking questions, experiencing different attitudes and viewpoints, not insisting you have all the answers.”

“I know, Dad. I have to admit,” Karolina looked at all the people around her. They looked different from the people she usually interacted with, who were uniformly white and impeccably dressed, with a pious sense of superiority. “I’m excited too.” 

Frank’s smile grew wider. “You’re going to have a great first day. Remember I - isn’t that Stacey and Dale?”

Karolina followed her Dad’s gaze and saw his was right. Stacey and Dale Yorkes were standing next to their old station wagon. They were animatedly talking to Gert, who looked slightly annoyed and embarrassed. Molly Hernandez, Gert’s adopted younger sister, stood next to her looking amused.

“Yeah,” Karolina confirmed. “I should go and say hi.”

“Remember I leave this afternoon to shoot Time Defenders 2.” 

“I remember.”

“Good, I’ll call you this evening. Have a great day.”

“Thanks, Dad. Have fun pretending to be a superhero.”

Karolina stepped out of the car, waving at her Dad as she closed the door. She turned to walk towards Gert, when she noticed almost everyone in the immediate vicinity looking her way. While she understood most were staring at her Dad, she also knew a lot were staring at her. Her Dad was a famous movie star and her Mother was the founder of a religion, so Karolina was used to attention. Sometimes it chaffed, there were times when she just wanted to be left alone, but she had also used her fame to highlight good causes and spread positive messages. The media training her Mother had given her had also come in useful when she’d become The Rainbow.

Karolina smiled at the onlookers and started to make her way towards Gert. As she passed a group of people she looked over at the main building and saw a short, dark haired girl heading towards it. Karolina stopped, she felt her heartbeat speedup as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Unable to stop herself she uttered, “Nico?”

\---

Nico headed towards the main building, stopping when she felt her phone buzz. Looking down she read the text from her Dad. “Have a great first day. We’re sorry we couldn’t be with you. The board couldn’t change the time of the meeting. Your Mom and I are so proud of you.”

Nico pocketed her phone without replying. She knew her Dad was proud, she just wasn’t sure about her Mom. Robert and Tina Minoru had started Wizard before Amy and Nico were born. The small tech company had grown over the years and was now a massive multinational conglomerate. Every household in the World had at least one product made by Wizard. Her Mom was the CEO and her Dad the CDO, which meant they worked almost every hour of every day. Despite this, her Dad still tried to find time for her, her Mom, not so much. Nico used to pretend she didn't mind all the time alone. She had used it learning how to use the staff and testing her own magical abilities. As much as she'd accomplished, she could now admit it had been a lonely two years. 

She looked up, scanning the people around her. They didn’t look any different. Still the same boring, privileged kids she’d gone to High School with. As she looked around, Nico spotted a tall, blonde girl staring at her. The girl looked shocked and Nico rolled her eyes, she’d already got a reaction to what she looked like and what she was wearing. Nico wondered if that was a new record. She started to look away, but stopped. Something about the girl seemed familiar. The way her hair framed her face and tumbled down her shoulders. The elegant curve of her jaw and her full, pink lips. Nico stared in disbelief as she remembered. “Karolina!?”

Karolina started walking towards her. After a few seconds, Nico moved to meet her. They stopped a foot away from each other, just staring, unable to believe who was in front of them. They both moved at the same time, closing the distance and pulling each other into a tight hug. Wrapped in each others arms, the world slipped away and time lost all meaning. Karolina moved her hand and cupped the back of Nico’s head. Nico tilted her head slightly, burying her nose in Karolina’s hair. It still smelled like vanilla and coconut. 

Nico slowly, reluctantly, stepped back, breaking the hug. Karolina, unwilling to give up the physical contact, wrapped her hands around Nico’s biceps. She looked Nico up and down, taking in the heavy, blood red eyeshadow, the thick mascara and the black lipstick. Nico wore a plum, velvet jacket, over a long black, gothic style dress. A pair of combat boots completed her outfit. It was the natural evolution of the style Nico had started to adopt two and a half years ago. Karolina thought she pulled it off to perfection. Nico stared at Karolina, her eyes scanning the blonde’s face. She hadn’t changed. There was a light touch of blush along her cheeks and the gloss on her lips made them shine. Her light blue denim jacket covered a striped, white and grey top and her slim-fit jeans were long, almost hiding the brown ankle boots she wore. There was a certain effortless simplicity to Karolina’s beauty that Nico had always admired. That Nico realised she still admired. 

“I can’t believe it’s you!” Karolina finally managed to say. “The last time I saw you was…” She trailed off as her mind caught up and she remembered when she’d last seen Nico. Unbidden, the memory came to her, Nico slamming the door in her face, walking back to her car as the tears started to fall. Karolina saw the look of regret on Nico’s face and knew she had remembered as well.

“Karolina, I’m so sor-”

“It’s OK,” Karolina quickly reassured her. “It was a long time ago. You look amazing!”

Nico smiled. “Thank you. It still looks like a team of highly paid makeup artists and fashion consultants spent hours getting you ready this morning.”

Karolina laughed. “Oh, this?” She looked down at herself. “It took me five minutes.”

Nico couldn’t help but laugh. It was hard to believe it had been two years. Two minutes with Karolina and she was already at ease. Their friendship had always been easy, they had just clicked and Nico was thrilled that still seemed to be the case. 

“Is this your first day?” Karolina asked. 

“Yeah, you?”

“Yep.”

“No more homeschooling?” 

Karolina shook her head. “My Dad convinced my Mom to let me attend Atlas. He said that I needed to experience ‘the real world’ and being homeschooled and only socializing with other members of the Church was going to give me ‘a warped and distorted view of the World.’” 

Nico chuckled, “That’s the last thing I’d say about you. All the charity work you’ve done, the people you’ve helped, if that’s ‘warped and distorted’, maybe we should all be a little more warped.”

Karolina felt herself blush and quickly bowed her head to hide it. “I just try to help where I can.”

Nico leaned forward to catch Karolina gaze. “You haven’t changed a bit.” She smiled fondly and lightly touched Karolina’s shoulder. For a second they got lost in each other’s eyes. Nico broke the silence. “So, what are you studyi-”

“Hey! There you are.” A voice interrupted. Nico and Karolina both turned and saw Alex walking towards them. He smiled at Nico and didn’t seem surprised to see Karolina. As he got closer he stepped into Nico’s personal space and threw an arm around her shoulder. Karolina, now feeling slightly uncomfortable, relinquished her grip on Nico’s biceps and took a step back.

Looking at Nico, Alex continued. “Thought I was going to miss you. My first class starts in five minutes.”

“Sorry,” Nico responded. “I was on my way but I ran into Karolina.” Nico turned to look at the blonde and smiled.

“Hi, Alex.” Karolina gave him an awkward wave.

“Hey. It’s been a long time.” An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Even when they’d all been friends, Karolina had spent the least amount of time with Alex. They’d only been friends because their friends were and two years apart had only added to the distance between them. Fortunately the silence was quickly broken. 

“Nico! Alex!” Molly came running towards them, stopping just in front of her two former friends. She looked at them, suddenly unsure what to do. Nico and Alex smiled at her and they both enveloped the younger girl in a big hug. Molly squealed with delight. When they broke the hug, Molly quickly started talking.

“I haven’t seen you guys in forever! I’ve missed you! How have you been? Nico, I love your outfit! It’s so cool! Do you think i could pull off that look? Hi Alex, new glasses? What’s it like here? I wish I was old enough to go to Atlas. I still have to wait three years before I can apply for early admission! What are you studying? Did you see The Rainbow on the news yesterday? She’s so pretty! I want to be a superhero when I’m older but Gert says it’s dangerous and I don’t have any powers! I told her you don’t need powers! What do you think-”

“Mol! You wanna slow down there? Maybe give Nico and Alex a chance to actually answer a question.” 

Alex and Nico looked over to see Gert and Chase Stein walking towards them. They threw each other a surprised look when they noticed Gert and Chase were holding hands.

“Hey,” Gert nodded at Nico and Alex. “Long time no see.”

Nico looked at Molly and smiled. “Hi Molly. Wow, you’re as tall as me now!”

Molly looked slightly offended. “Well, that’s not hard. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re kinda short, Nico.”

The gang burst out laughing and Molly looked pleased with the reaction. Nico shook her head but smiled affectionately at the girl. She turned to Gert and Chase, motioning to their joined hands. “How long has that been going on?”

“Just over a year.” Chase said with a smile as he looked at Gert. 

“I can’t believe I’ve put up with you that long.” Gert’s response was sarcastic, but there was no denying the love in her voice. Chase leaned down and pecked her on the lips. 

“Are you here to see Chase?” Alex asked.

“No,” Gert said unamused. “It’s my first day.”

“Gert got accepted for early admission!” Molly looked proudly at her sister.

Nico laughed and turned to look at Alex. “Looks like you’re not the only genius here.”

Alex looked taken aback, but recovered quickly. “That’s great, Gert. What are you studying?”

“Political Science. If you wanna make a change, you need to know how the system works. You?”

“Computer Science.” Alex replied, to no one’s surprise.

Nico turned her gaze to Karolina. “Something to do with the media.” She guessed.

Karolina smiled and nodded. “Media and Public Relations.” She inclined her head at Nico, who responded to the non-verbal question.

“Business Management. My parents want me to talk over Wizard. Chase?”

“Mechanical Engineering.” 

“Taking after your Dad? My Dad brought one of those self driving cars he invented.”

“Yeah,” Chase agreed, but she said it without enthusiasm and turned to look away. Nico had learnt a think of two about reading people from interrogating criminals, and something was up with Chase. 

Alex looked down at his watch. “I need to get to class and you,” he turned to Nico, “need to get to orientation.”

The group voiced their agreement but as they started to break apart, Chase spoke. “We should meet up at lunch. It’s been a long time since we’ve all been together. Let’s catch up.”

Nico turned to look at Karolina and saw the blonde was already looking at her. Nico smiled, “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

\---

Orientation had gone smoothly and Karolina found herself in her first class. She liked her professor and was trying to pay attention, but she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering. Karolina had set up an alert to inform her when a major crime happened, and she was already coming up with reasons to leave the classroom if her phone vibrated. She was also thinking about Nico. Given the circumstances it was impossible not to. Karolina was so glad that Nico was doing well, she had even seemed like her old self. After Amy had died, Nico had shut down. Karolina had wanted to help so badly, she had wanted to support Nico, get her to talk through her grief but she could admit now that she’d pushed too hard and, because of this, Nico had severed all ties. Of course, the second Karolina saw her, her old feelings had come racing back. She briefly wondered if she wanted Nico back in her life. Unrequited love was a terrible thing and not having to deal with that had been a blessing. However, it was overshadowed by the massive hole in her life that used to be filled by Nico. Karolina had missed her everyday for the last two years. Having Nico in her life, being her friend again, that was all that mattered. If she occasionally felt the sting of that unrequited love, Karolina could deal with it, she’d been dealing with it since she was twelve.

\---

Nico started blankly at the lecturer. Even if she’d been interested in what they had to say, she found it impossible to concentrate. Seeing Karolina and her old friends again had been the last thing she had expected. Two and a half years ago, Amy, her sister, had committed suicide and Nico felt that the part of herself that was capable of love had die with her. She became numb, with occasional bouts of overwhelming guilt and anger. She had spent night after night awake, wondering what she could have done, furious at herself for not seeing the signs and for not being able to help her. Nico’s relationships with her friends had fallen apart. Molly was too young to really understand. Gert and Chase didn’t know what to say or how to act. Karolina had tried to help, tried to get her to talk and open up. Nico now realised Karolina had the best of intentions, but at the time she had just wanted to be left alone. Nico had said some very hurtful things to her, things Nico would be unable to forgive if their positions had been reversed. Despite this, Karolina had been so happy to see her, had forgiven her instantly. Nico was right when she’d said Karolina hadn’t changed. The tall, beautiful, blonde was still the most caring and empathic person Nico had ever met. She had thought about Karolina over the years, thought about contacting her but never had. She had been too scared Karolina wouldn’t want anything to do with her. Nico fought a smile, the chance to rekindle her friendship with Karolina was a dream come true. Seeing the others wasn’t bad either. 

\---

Karolina paid for her green salad and water and looked around the cafeteria. Her last class had run late so she wasn’t surprised to see Nico, Gert, Chase and Alex already sitting at a table. There was a spare seat next to Gert and one next to Nico. She headed towards Nico, but as she got closer she suddenly had an attack of nerves and self doubt. She quickly altered her course and sat next to Gert, mentally chiding herself for being so foolish.

“What are you talking about?” She asked.

“Chase is telling us how amazing The Rainbow is.” Gert answered with a level look. Gert loved Chase, but sometimes she got a bit annoyed when he fanboyed about The Rainbow and, by extension, Karolina.

“She is!” Chase insisted. “She stopped a bank robbery yesterday. The day before that she found a missing kid. She’s a hero!”

“What about The Shadow?” Alex pushed his glasses up his nose.

Chase scoffed, “The Shadow’s fine, I guess, but people love The Rainbow because she acts like a hero, not like some weird vigilante who hides in the dark. Plus, no one cares about who came second.”

Karolina looked across the table. Nico’s brow was furrowed and her lips were pressed into a thin line. Karolina wondered why she was annoyed, before speaking to correct Chase. “That’s a common misconception, Chase. The first sightings of The Shadow come six months before The Rainbow saved that kidnapped child. The victims describe a ‘black shadow’ or ‘darkness’ saving them from getting mugged or assaulted. The police didn’t believe them so the Press didn’t report it.”

“What!” The disbelieve was evident on Chase’s face. “Then how do you know about it?”

Karolina glanced at Gert and smiled. “I don’t get all my news from the mainstream media. If you look online it’s all there, certain sites even have the original witness statements. Maybe The Shadow actually inspired The Rainbow.”

Chase looked dumbstruck and shook his head. He pulled out his phone. “I need to look up some things.”

Karolina turned to face Nico, who was giving the blonde the brightest, happiest smile Karolina had ever seen from her. Karolina smiled back, unsure what she’d done to earn something so special.

“My friend Lucas just texted me.” Chase announced. "He’s having a party tonight. We should all go.”

Nico and Alex faced each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. Nico finally nodded, “We can go, but we’ll have to leave early. We already have plans tonight.”

Karolina felt a mixture of disappointment and unhappy acceptance spread throughout her body. Nico and Alex had always been close. He was the only one that had managed to stay friends with Nico for the last two years. Karolina remembered that morning, Alex with his arm around Nico, Nico being perfectly comfortable with it. Now it seemed like they knew each other so well they didn’t have to use words. Karolina wasn’t surprised, it was only a matter of time before they got together.

“Karolina, you in?” 

If anyone else had asked, Karolina would have said no. Apologised and told them she had a Church event. But it was Nico, who was looking at her like she really wanted Karolina to say yes. 

Karolina smiled that fake, media friendly smile she had learned so many years ago. “Of course. Sounds like fun!”


	3. Chapter 3

Karolina stood in the middle of her walk-in closet. She glanced at the racks of clothes surrounding her and came to the same conclusion she had thirty minutes ago, she had absolutely nothing to wear. Karolina huffed, she was not a clothes person, she threw things on and most of the time her outfit worked. Even when it didn’t, people thought she was trying something bold and new. Karolina bent down and picked up the black dress she’d dropped twenty minutes ago. It was short and sexy and it would have looked like she was trying way too hard. Karolina knew how stupid she was being. She was trying to impress Nico. Her straight, ex-best friend, who was maybe her friend again, who also happened to be dating Alex. Karolina dropped the dress and let out a grunt of frustration.

“Are you alright, honey?”

Karolina turned to face her mother, Leslie Dean. “Yeah, I’m just picking an outfit for tonight.”

“You’re going out? Where?”

“Chase’s friend is having some people over. Chase invited me and Gert.”

“A party! Karolina, that doesn't send the right message. What if the Press see you! And you need to get a good night’s sleep. You need to be well rested for the Vanity Fair interview tomorrow. We can’t have you looking tired in the photos. I’m sorry, Karolina, but- ”

“Mom,” Karolina said, quietly but firmly. She looked down and stroked the slim, metal bracelet on her left wrist. It was the Band of Gibborim, given to those that followed the Dictates of the Gibborim religion. “I love our Church, you know I’d never do anything to jeopardize it’s reputation. I’m not going to drink, or do anything stupid and I won’t stay long. To be honest, the only reason I’m going is Nico and Alex will be there. I saw them this morning at Atlas, we’re trying to reconnect.”

Leslie looked surprised, but then smiled, a far off look in her eye. “I remember when you used to play with them.” Leslie let out a laugh and Karolina smiled. “Do you remember when you were ten and you chased Nico around and tried to kiss her? You told us all you were going to marry her. You looked so confused and unhappy when we told you women marry men.” Leslie’s smile dropped and a dark cloud passed over her face. “What happened to Amy was such a shame. Nico never fully recovered.”

“It seems like she’s doing better now. She was happy to see me, Alex too.” Karolina quickly added. “I’ve missed them and if we can be friends again…” 

Leslie took a step forward and gently brushed her daughter’s hair away from her face. “Have fun tonight.” She kissed Karolina’s forehead and left the room. 

Karolina smiled softly. Sometimes her parents asked a lot from her, but she wouldn’t trade them for the world. Her good mood quickly disappeared when she remembered she still hadn’t picked an outfit.

\---

Nico sat at her dressing table and started to arrange her makeup. She looked into the mirror, staring at her own reflection. Her face, bare and recently washed, seemed almost unfamiliar. The heavy, and ever present makeup she had taken to wearing after Amy’s death had become a part of who she was. Along with the goth attire she wore, it had become a shield, designed to do one thing, make her seem as unfriendly and unapproachable as possible. It had served its purpose well, for the last two years Alex had been her only friend. 

Nico thought back to her fifteenth birthday, the last one she had shared with her friends. She recalled the simple, minimalistic makeup Amy had helped her apply and smiled wistfully. When she’d arrived at the party, Karolina had called her pretty and Nico remembered she had felt proud. Proud that someone as beautiful as Karolina though she was attractive. Nico carefully applied some liquid liner to her upper eyelid. She used an eyelash curler, some volumizing mascara and coated her lips with red lipstick. She stopped, looked at herself and felt slightly exposed, she looked like the old Nico. She decided that she wasn’t going to change what she wore, she had come to love the gothic fashion, but maybe it was time to stop hiding behind the makeup. Maybe it was time to see if her heart had actually broken, or if she was still capable of feeling something good.

\---

Karolina thanked the driver and got out of the car. She walked down the drive and looked up at the large, white, modern house. There was loud, bass heavy music coming from the building and teenagers scattered around the front lawn, so Karolina assumed she was in the right place. She smoothed down the front of her beige and grey flannel, worn over a sparkly, gold, sleeveless top and denim shorts and headed into the house. 

Despite the throng of bodies, Karolina spotted her immediately and the sight of Nico stopped the blonde in her tracks. Nico’s black, silky hair had been pinned up and Karolina found her gaze drifting down Nico’s delicate neck and over her exposed shoulders. Nico wore a black corset and a black pleated skirt. Fishnet tights and knee high black boots completed her outfit. Karolina stood there, unable to move, just staring at the vision in front of her. She was brought out of her trance when she saw someone step into Nico’s personal space. Alex leaned in, placed his hand on Nico’s upper arm and said something into her ear. Nico laughed and responded. Karolina fled the house.

\--- 

“I’d forgotten how loud teenagers can be!” Alex shouted into Nico’s ear.

Nico laughed, “You are such an old man!” She took a sip of water and scanned the room.

“Looking for anyone in particular?” Alex asked.

Nico looked at him, slightly confused. “Yeah, our old friends, you know, the reason we’re here.”

Alex smirked and Nico’s confusion turned to annoyance. “Alex, if you want to say something, say it.”

“You seemed really happy to see Karolina this morning.”

“I was! I was also really happy to see Molly, Gert and Chase.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “When she defended The Shadow, I’ve never seen you look so happy.”

Nico looked around, no one seemed to be paying attention, but it was always smart to be cautious. “You know I’m a big fan. It’s good someone else finally gave The Shadow the credit they deserve.”

Alex’s smirk widened and he gave Nico a look. It was a look Nico knew well, it was the expression Alex wore when he felt he was the smartest person in the room. 

“What?” She said flatly.

The smirk fell from his face, replaced by his boyish smile. “Sorry. I’m happy that you’re happy to see them.”

“You’re not?”

“Of course I am. It’s just that you guys were always closer. I was always off with Amy doing ‘nerd stuff’.”

Nico smiled sadly. “Maybe now you can get to know them better.”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I’d like that.” He looked over Nico’s shoulder. “There’s Chase and Gert, let’s say hi.”

\---

Karolina flew low over the water, her hand skimming the surface. She had found that flying was a good way to clear her mind and help her center herself. Two hours had passed and it wasn’t working. She knew why, it had all been too much, too soon. Seeing Nico again, the resurfacing of her feelings for her, seeing Nico in that outfit and seeing her with Alex. Everything had happened so fast it had been overwhelming. Karolina wanted Nico in her life again, she had accepted the fact that all they would ever be was friends before, now she just needed to do it again. 

Karolina angled her body and turned towards land. As she approached the Port of Los Angeles she slowed down and dimmed her glow. Ahead of her a motorboat had docked at a pier and a group of men were carrying a crate towards a warehouse. Given that the Port was closed and there was no one else around, Karolina figured she should find out what the men were up to.

\--- 

Nico saw the men enter the warehouse. The group that was waiting for them projected an aura of strength, but Nico, hidden in the shadows, could sense they were nervous. The newcomers placed the crate on the floor and one of them used a crowbar to lever the lid off. Another one reached in and pulled out an assault rifle. He lifted it up, letting the other gang see it, and started his speech.

“This is the next generation of automatic assault rifles. The PR1 is capable of firing fifteen hundred rounds per minute. With the inbuilt inertial dampeners, muzzle climb is negligible and with a muzzle velocity of over seven thousand feet per second, even round becomes an armor piercing round. My only questions for you are, do you have the money and do you understand the rules?”

“We have the money.” The gang leader stated. He pointed to one of his men, who was holding a tablet. “The electronic transfer is all set, all we have to do is confirm.”

“And the rules?”

“Don’t tell no one where the guns came from. I get that, it’s standard in our line of business. I don’t understand why we can’t use the toys in LA.”

The seller reached into the crate, pulled out a magazine and loaded it into the rifle. He pulled back the safety catch and glared at the buyer. “Because The Pride don’t want their merchandise used on their streets.”

The gang leader’s eyes widened and he looked at the seller fearfully. “The Pride! You work for… Please tell them we have the utmost respect for them and we will follow their rules.”

The seller smiled. “Good, now transfer the mo-”

The skylight above shattered and glass rained down on them. Both groups lept out of the way, but looked up when they saw a bright light above them. The Rainbow was slowly and gracefully floating to the ground.

Nico gasped in surprise. Over the years she had wondered if she’d ever cross paths with The Rainbow. Nico had seen photographs of the colorful Superhero, she had even watched numerous news clips and interviews. She thought if the time came she’d be ready, Nico realised she wasn’t even close. The Rainbow, in person, was something altogether different than The Rainbow on TV. She shone so much brighter, the multi colored swirls of light flowing across her body and through her hair enthralled Nico. The glow that emanated from her seemed incredibly warm and inviting and the starbursts of bright white light that flickered across her skin were dazzling. The Rainbow touched down and for a second no one moved. Then the gun seller turned the PR1 on her and pulled the trigger.

Nico raised her staff and began to mouth a spell, but she knew she was already too late. Too late to stop The Rainbow from getting gunned down. Her horror, quickly turned to shock and surprise when The Rainbow didn’t fall. The terrible sound of the rifle firing continued, but The Rainbow just stood there. The gun seller emptied the entire magazine, looked down at his weapon in disbelief, then dropped it. He pulled out a handgun hidden inside his jacket. “Kill her!” He shouted. Everyone involved in the sale pulled out a gun and all of them started firing. The Rainbow continued to stand there. The sound of gunfire eventually stopped, everyone had used all their ammunition. “What are you?!” The seller screamed at her. The Rainbow bowed her head and a multi colored wave of light exploded from her body. It slammed into the criminals, sending them flying through the air. 

\---

“What are you?!” The man screamed at her. 

Karolina bowed her head and sighed. “I have no idea,” she whispered. She desolidified the light she had used to stop the bullets, hardened her glow and shot it out as a concussive blast. The men flew through the air and slammed into the ground. Most of them were knocked out, some were whimpering in pain, unable to move. 

“That was impressive.”

Karolina spun around, hands raised and ready to attack. She froze, unable to believe who was in front of her.

\---

Nico couldn’t believe what she’d just seen. She had always assumed, like everyone else, that The Rainbow shot pretty, bright lights from her hands. Nico wondered if anyone knew just how powerful The Rainbow actually was. She debated remaining hidden, but realised they were both trying to do the same thing. It couldn’t hurt to introduce herself and find out if The Rainbow was as infuriatingly nice and eager as she seemed in her interviews. “That was impressive.” Nico said, stepping out of the shadows.

The speed with which The Rainbow spun around, ready to fight, impressed her. Nico added ‘very quick’ to the list of things she knew about The Rainbow. The list only had two other things on it, ‘surprising more powerful than anyone thought’ and ‘beautiful’, but it was a start.

As The Rainbow lowered her arms and tried to hide the surprise on her face, Nico got a good look at her. She was wearing a flannel, a top and shorts. It was hard to tell exactly what color anything was with the glow surrounding her. Nico noticed that both the glow and the lights flowing across her skin were a lot dimmer and wondered if the blast had taken something out of her. The Rainbow was tall and slim, just like every other girl in LA. Nico looked at her face and frowned. The Rainbow never wore a mask, but her face always looked blurry. Nico had assumed that it had been deliberately blurred in the photos and interviews, but Nico was looking at her with her own two eyes and she still looked blurry. 

\---

Karolina couldn’t believe the night she was having. Running away after seeing Nico had left her feeling ashamed and angry at herself. Seeing the gun deal had actually cheered her up a bit as she thought she could blow off some steam. Now The Shadow, it had to be The Shadow, was standing in front of her. The Shadow, who Karolina realised had just complimented her. 

“Oh, thank you!” She replied, affecting the soft Southern accent she used when she was The Rainbow. If Karolina wasn’t sure who has standing in front of her, she may have been a bit afraid. The Shadow was surprising short but they were incredibly intimidating. Although the voice was feminine, they spoke with an eerie whisper, that seemed to come from everywhere. The pitch black staff they held in front of themselves looked dangerous, but it was the long, hooded coat that inspired fear. The hem, cuffs and hood seemed almost alive with black, undulating tendrils reaching out. It really did look like The Shadow was covered in living darkness. 

“I never expected to see you. I thought you took the day shift and I took the night.” 

Karolina thought she heard amusement in The Shadow’s voice, so she grimmed when she responded. “Sorry for stepping on your toes. I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I could stop something bad from happening.”

“You don’t have to apologise. I would have done exactly what you did, although not as explosively. I thought you only shot out bright light.”

Karolina tilted her head. It was impossible to see The Shadow’s face, but they were a hero, they had been saving people for longer than Karolina and they were trying to make LA a better place. Karolina decided to trust them. “My body absorbs sunlight. I can convert that into light energy, which takes the form of the lights on my body and the glow around me. I can manipulate this energy, I can increase or decrease the intensity of the light and I can direct it, which is what I do to blind people.” Karolina paused, before admitting, “but that’s not all I can do. I can solidify the light. I can use it to defend myself,” Karolina looked down at the numerous bullets surrounding her, they all looked like they’d been flattened, “or I can use it to attack.” She indicated the men sprawled on the ground.

The Shadow shook their head. “I really underestimated you. Your face, you don’t wear a mask but I can’t see what you look like, you look blurry.” 

Karolina smiled widely, “I partially solidify the light directly in front of my face and turn it opaque.”

\---

Nico was thankful her hood kept her face covered in shadow. She would have been embarrassed if The Rainbow had seen the look of awe on her face. She had no idea The Rainbow’s abilities were so strong, or that she could exert so much control over them. Most of the time, when Nico cast a spell, it felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, not knowing if it would work, or backfire on her. She heard Alex scoff in her ear.

“She’s either stupid, or incredibly naive. She just told you everything you need to know to take her down.”

Nico felt a quick flash of anger at her friends words. She disagreed, The Rainbow was neither stupid or naive, she was trusting and she wanted Nico to trust her in return. Nico wished she could be as open about herself and her abilities, but that wasn’t going to happen. When The Rainbow next spoke, it was like she’d read Nico’s mind.

“You don’t have to tell me what you can do. I didn’t tell you about my powers to get something from you.”

Nico felt some of her resolve weaken. She knew, without any doubt, that The Rainbow was being honest. “I know,” she replied. She dimly heard Alex’s warning before she clicked off the communicator and silenced him. Nico couldn’t be as honest, but she could hold a demonstration. She’d used ‘Repair’ and several variations of the word before. She thought for a second and smiled at herself. “Glazier,” she whispered.

The Rainbow took a step back when the Staff of One glowed. The glass that littered the floor began to float upwards. When the pieces reached the broken skylight they began to fit together, fusing with each other until the shattered glass was once again a single pane. The Rainbow laughed and Nico smiled.

“Wow! Thank you for fixing the damage I caused. How did you do that?” The Rainbow’s voice was filled with wonder. Nico felt happy with herself for causing that reaction.

“It’s magic.”

The Rainbow looked at Nico for a second, skepticism on her face, before laughing again. “I’m not sure I believe in magic, but what you’ve done for this city has been pretty magical.”

Nico felt her face heat up and, once again, felt grateful for her hood. “I could say the same about you. This city needs someone to look up to. You’re doing an amazing job inspiring people.”

“Oh, ah, thank you.” The Rainbow tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, dipped her head and shuffled her feet nervously. “I… Do you… Would you like…” The Rainbow’s shoulders slumped and she exhaled loudly. “It’s late and I don’t have much energy left.” She waved her hand in front of herself, indicating her fading glow. “I can stay and help, if you need me to?”

Nico noticed the change of atmosphere. They had been getting on well, but now it now seemed like The Rainbow couldn’t wait to leave. Nico shook her head. “It’s OK, I can call the police and finish up here.”

The Rainbow sounded relieved when she responded. “Thank you. It was really great meeting you.” She floated off the ground, waved at Nico and quickly flew out of the warehouse.

Nico sighed. The Rainbow had not been what she’d expected. She wasn’t vain, or useless and she wasn’t in it for the fame. She seemed like a genuinely nice person, who could do things others couldn’t and just wanted to help. Nico took a few seconds to remember the light swirling over The Rainbow’s skin. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Nico felt a warmth start to spread through her chest. She quickly ignored it and the confusing implications about herself and her own sexuality. She turned on her communicator, listened to Alex complain about her going radio silent and told him to call the police. She walked over to where the gun seller lay unconscious and shook him awake. Nico asked him one question. “What is The Pride?”


End file.
